1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a divider used to selectively separate a storage compartment in a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the art of refrigerators, it is widely known to employ a plurality of shelves and compartments, including drawers and pans, to store a wide range of food products. For instance, in a fresh food compartment, shelves, drawers, pans, removable bins and the like are commonly found both in the body of the compartment and on the inside of the door for storing food items. When storing the food items, it is generally undesirable to enable excessive shifting. This is particularly true in connection with door supported food items in order to prevent the food items from falling when the door is abruptly opened or closed. To address this concern, it is known to employ retainers in connection with door supported shelves, bins, dairy compartments and the like to divide the storage zones, while limiting the potential shifting of the food items.
While retainers of this kind have been advantageously employed in connection with shelves and other storage zones on refrigerator doors, little has been done in effectively providing dividers for use in connection with refrigerator drawers, pans and the like. That is, a typical slidable drawer or pan in a refrigerator defines a single compartment for the storage of food items which are generally laid on top of one another or simply allowed to shift throughout the compartment over time. Obviously, such an arrangement does not represent an efficient and effective overall storage configuration. Although the storage compartment could be molded or otherwise formed with a divider in order to establish multiple storage zones, it would be desirable to have an adjustable divider which could be used to selectively section off any part of a refrigerator drawer, pan or the like compartment for improved organizational purposes.